Love, love, love, makes the world go 'round
by PlinkIsh
Summary: The City of Townsville! The girls are off to boarding school to fill their brains with knowledge! Joined by the Rowdy Rough Boys, together they must fight off the ever so threatening threat of drama! BubblesxBoomer, BlossomxBrick, ButtercupxButch. AU.
1. Pilot

A/N—

My computer _hates_ the word 'Powerpuff'. It's like every time I spell it, I get the stupid red line thing-y. And the _really_ dumb part? I can't add it to my dictionary. Also, it _will_ get less depressing I _promise._

Disclaimer—

As Mutch as I wish I do, I sadly do not own The Powerpuff Girls. No, that is the job of Craig McCraken. If I did, I'd have Boomer tied up in my closet. Maybe all of them…whatever.

* * *

Love, love, love, makes the world go 'round.

Pilot,

Thank goodness for the Powerpuffs

"You ready?" Blossom stood in the middle of her sisters, with Buttercup on her left and Bubbles on her right. The stared up at the huge wrought iron gates, that told them that they were at Strong Academy, a boarding school.

"I still don't see why we have to be here." Buttercup huffed. "Dad thinks it'll be a good experience." Blossom replied.

Bubbles stayed quiet. She couldn't quite grasp the situation that she and her sisters had gotten into. Just a few moths ago their dad announced that the three of them would go to boarding school, to "speed the morning process."

Blossom and Buttercup began to bicker but Bubbles couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, her thoughts were back on November eighteenth, Her fourteenth birthday, Buttercup's fifteenth birthday, and Blossom's sixteenth birthday.

They had gotten in to an argument and Bunny began to panic, trying to calm her sisters down and—

"Bubbles?" Blossom shook her youngest sister lightly, "Are you okay? You're crying, what's wrong." Bubbles hadn't noticed her tears, but there they were, slowly falling down her cheeks.

"It's our fault isn't it..?" Bubbles asked quietly, whipping her eyes and feeling a little dumb for crying her first day at her new school, even though she hadn't gone in.

"It's our fault Bunny's dead, right?"

* * *

Auther's end notes—

Wow I did not expect that to be that emo but that's what it is. Emo. Review? Please?


	2. Episode One

A/N—

My back hurts. This update will be somewhat emo too. Kinda. I'll try _really_ hard to make it not emo. Except for the emo bits, they have to be emo, does that make sense? (no it doesn't and you're babbling again). I'm sorry world.

Disclaimer—

I wonder if Craig McCraken is related to Burt McCraken… I still don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

Love, love, love, makes the world go 'round.

Episode one,

"No Powawull?"

_The city of Townsville, So peaceful as the sun rises over the sleeping city. "No crime shall occur on this day," Blossom had said the day before, "for tomorrow is our birthday—"_

_"__So if you mess it up you'll find yourself so deep in a world of hurt you won't know left from right" Buttercup cut in—_

Bubbles light blue cell phone buzzed and said "Hey listen, hey listen," repeatedly as the alarm on it went off, informing her that it was seven and that she had to get back

Bubbles closed her sketchbook, and sliding it and her crayons back in her bag, she picked up Mojo's leash and began to walk down the hill she sat atop every morning, to watch the sunrise and draw.

Bubbles arrived back at the house a little less then fifteen minutes later. Before she entered the house she removed Mojo's muzzle and leash.

The door swung in, quietly, and the sounds of the house slowly waking up greeted Bubbles' ears. Mojo scampered off into the house, going directly to the kitchen where he waited to be fed.

Bubbles followed after hanging up her light blue jacket, and putting the color and leash in the small basket next to the door.

"Here you go, Mojo." Bubbles said as she set down the bowl of dog food with banana. She crouched next to the black dog and smiled as he ate happily. "Good morning, Bubbles" Sara Bellum greeted her daughter as she went to get the coffee that had just stopped brewing.

"Morning, Mom." Bubbles replied standing up. She smiled at her mother, as she left the room to wake her older sisters. "Will you wake Bunny, too?" Sara called. "Sure." Bubbles happily called back.

The bedroom door let out a small creak as Bubbles entered the dark multi-colored room. She went to Blossom's bed first, as Bubbles had found it easier to wake her first, it also made it easier to wake Buttercup without getting kicked or bitten.

"Wake up." Bubbles gently shook Blossom, who groaned a little and rolled over. "You have to get up, it's your sixteenth birthday." Blossom rolled over to face Bubbles again, this time her eyes were open. "Good morning, birthday girl." Bubbles said with a smile.

Blossom sat up and returned her sister's smile. "Happy birthday to you as well." Bubbles glanced over at Buttercup, still happily snoring away. "Help me?" Bubbles asked. Blossom nodded, got up and crossed the room to where Buttercup slept.

"One," Bubbles and Blossom were on either side of Buttercup, their hands each grasping each side of the blanket. "Two," The two began to gently lift the blanket away from Buttercup. "Three!" They shouted, throwing the blanket off and jumping on to the bed.

Buttercup's shocked scream was quickly drowned out by Bubbles and Blossom's laughter. "Stop, you guys." Buttercup demanded through her own small giggles building in her throat.

The girls were calming down, now, instead of jumping on Buttercup's bed, they all sat in a giggling heap. "I have to go and wake up Bunny." Bubbles giggled trying to disentangle herself from her sisters.

"Happy fourteenth, Bubbles." Buttercup said as Bubbles left the room. "Happy fifteenth." Bubbles replied over her shoulder.

Bubbles made her way quietly down the hall to Bunny's room; her door was sloppily painted purple, as if the person painting it forgot where the door started and where it ended.

Bubbles peered around the half way open door into Bunny's room. "Bunny," Bubbles said softly as she entered, "Bunny it's time to wake up." Bubbles was sitting on the side of Bunny's bed now, stroking her light brown hair, "it's our birthday, I know you don't want to miss it." Bunny lightly stirred at the touch of Bubbles hand, and at the sound of Bubbles soothing voice.

Bunny's eyes fluttered open and focused on Bubbles, "Gwoo mowin Bwabuows." She yawned happily at her sister. "Good morning Bunny." Bubbles smiled, "You want to go get breakfast?" Bunny nodded enthusiastically.

When they got down stairs, Professor Utonium, Sara, Blossom, and Buttercup were waiting. The smell of pancakes filled the room, Mojo sat on his hind legs looking up at Sara, begging for a pancake.

"Can we hurry up and eat now? I'm starving." Buttercup asked looking up at her mother, who shot Buttercup an, "Don't be rude." look, though it was hard to tell through all of her bushy red hair.

Bubbles led Bunny to her seat then took the one next to her.

Sara put the pancakes on the table, then after serving Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup she stuck a candle in each one, before she sat as well, leaving the Professor to light them.

Once all three candles were lit the began to sing, "Happy, happy birthday, from all of us to you, we wish it were our birthday, so we could party too, hey!" Bunny finish a little after everyone else, but she clapped her hands happily as she sang.

Blossom blew out her candle first, followed by Buttercup. Bubbles was about to blow out her candle, when Bunny took in a deep breath and blew it out.

Without even realizing what she had done wrong Buttercup suddenly shouted at her, "That was Bubbles' candle, Bunny! You know better!" "Buttercup!" Sara and Blossom snapped in unison, Bubbles was trying to stop Bunny's newly flowing tears, telling her it was alright and that she had done nothing wrong.

"No, Bunny bad." Bunny said over the bickering that had started between Her mother and two sisters. "No, no, Bunny is not bad." Bubbles said franticly, rubbing Bunny's arm, the room's emotions became hectic, and Bunny had began to shake.

The Professor, who was still standing slammed his fists on the table, causing a very brief silence, but then the bickering started again. "Um— Uh—" Bubbles stuttered, trying to get everyone to stop so that they could stop Bunny's panic attack that was slowly growing in intensity.

Bubbles herself began to panic as her father joined the argument, she kept trying to sooth Bunny, telling her that it was alright and that she didn't do anything wrong.

Bunny was trying desperately to escape the room, but she had tensed up her muscles she was unable to move. She had begun to hyperventilate, and her tears began to flow more and more, blurring her vision.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Bunny passing out from a lack of air, and sliding out of her chair, Blossom being the first to realize that Bunny was down, the fight dying down, The Professor running to get Bunny's meds. Bubbles watched it all, weirdly detached from the scene, all the sound and panic seemed so far away.

"Help!"

* * *

Authors end notes-

All done! Like I said, 'tis going to be emo, at least until chapter three. Reviews are always welcome. Tell me what you think. I can take it. Also, Sorry the girls are out of character in Bubbles' narrative.


	3. Commercial Break

A/N- I figured I'd write some fluff before I continue with the Emo.

Disclaimer- I liked the _Meet the Beat-Alls_ episode a lot. Craig McCracken likes music, I can tell, so do I, but that doesn't mean he's going to give the rights to The Powerpuff Girls though

* * *

Love, Love, Love Makes the World go 'Round

Commentarial Break

We'll be back after a message from our sponsors!

Bubbles was a little bummed that she'd be spending Valentines Day alone and Dateless.

Blossom had offered to hangout with her instead of going out with Brick, but Bubbles had told her go have fun.

Bubbles closed her locker and let out a sigh, not realizing that Boomer stood leaning against the locker next to hers.

She began to walk away, swinging her backpack over one shoulder. Boomer fell into step with her quickly. "Hey." He greeted.

"I thought you were mad at me." Bubbles said sulkily not looking at him.

"Um, if you think back I'm sure your memories would say that you're mad at me." Boomer jumped in front of her and walked backwards, forcing Bubbles to look at him.

She didn't reply without so much as a shrug, her eyes looked to the floor now. "What do you want?" She asked in a mumble.

"I came to ask you out for ice-cream. Assuming you'll say yes." He smiled then took her hand and leading her around to the front entrance to the building.

Bubbles let out an indignant "Hey!" But didn't struggle too much.

They were outside now, walking down the road into town. "Let go." Bubbles demanded weakly, tugging backwards with her arm.

After her third attempt at trying to go back to the school she let out a sigh that signaled that she was giving up. They rounded a corner and were in front of the ice-cream shop.

They stopped and Boomer turned to look at Bubbles, "If I let go of your hand, do you promise not to run away from me?"

Bubbles would have lied and told him that she wouldn't run and run anyway, but she always felt guilty after lying. She reluctantly nodded.

Boomer dropped Bubbles hand and waited a few seconds, making sure she wouldn't run. When she didn't he nodded, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, before opening the door and offering to let her go in first.

Bubbles walked into the shop in a slight daze. Vaguely remembering ordering blueberry ice-cream.

The two sat at a table next to the window. Bubbles stared out the window, and Boomer watched her.

Bubbles was nearly done with her ice-cream when large white snow-flakes began to fall from the sky. A small smile graced her lips and she forgot to fake being unhappy about being with Boomer.

"You sure look happy." Boomer commented, "Did you remember how much you _love_ me?"

Bubbles shot him a look that either said, "oh please" or "shut up." He couldn't tell.

"You're awfully pretty when you look like you hate me." He joked, resting his chin on his hands.

Bubbles stood up suddenly, and without saying goodbye she left the semi-warmth of the ice-cream shop and went out into the cold and snowy.

"Hey wait." Boomer said as he followed her outside. She was standing in the middle of the empty street, staring up at the sky, her expression was hard to read.

Boomer walked out to stand with her, his arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her close.

She looked up into his eyes and asked, "What're you—" But Boomer clumsily kissing her cut her off. He pulled back and let out a nervous laugh blushing not letting her go from his grasp.

She smiled then wrapped her arms up around his neck before kissing him back.

* * *

Authors end notes- Awwwww! I'm so happy now. And before anyone asks, no they did not get hit by a car.


	4. Episode Two

A/N— Wow do I really have anything I want to say about this chapter? I'm thinking no.

Disclamer— Does Craig McCraken have anything to do with Craig's list? How many times do I have to say it before you start to belive me? I don't own The Powerpuff Girls in anyway shape or form. I used to have a computer game, but that was it.

* * *

Love, love, love, makes the world go 'round.

Episode two

Soap Bubbles Carry My Dreams Up High.

Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup did not go to school on their birthday.

It had seemed as thought a black cloud had blanketed the house.

The three girls sat on the floor in their bedroom while faint glimpses of conversation from their parents downstairs.

"Will someone say something?" Buttercup asked sounding agitated.

"Like what, Buttercup? How _we_ helped our sister die?" Blossom snapped at Buttercup. Bubbles stared at the both of them and let out a small whimper.

The two older girls turned to Bubbles, whom had the facial expression of anger mixed with sadness.

Blossom and Buttercup tilted they're heads at Bubbles' strange look. And Suddenly she spoke, more like screamed.

"Why are you two always _fighting_? This is why Bunny is dead! It's all _your_ fault!" Bubbles' hands flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that and imminently wished she could take it back.

Bubbles was on her feet quickly, and leaving the room even faster. She knew she had hurt her sisters with what she had said. Without thought she was heading down the hall and through Bunny's bedroom door.

She closed it silently and slid to the floor.

She forced back the tears for what seemed to be five minutes but could have very well been two. Her sense of time had been off since that morning.

She hid in Bunny's room the rest of the day and over night.

* * *

An uneventful week passed. And the following Saturday, The professor knocked on the girls bedroom door.

"Girls?" Professor Utonium knocked on the girls door lightly, "I— we need to talk with you."

Blossom opened the door and looked up at her father. "About what?"

The professor let out a small sigh, "Just come down stairs please."

Blossom nodded. "We'll be down in a minute."

The professor turned to leave and Blossom closed the door.

"We're required to go down stairs." Blossom said glumly.

"I don't want to go down there." Buttercup said perturbed, "It'll be suffocating."

Blossom sighed and went to hug Buttercup, who, normally put up a fight when it came to getting hugs, just sat limply in her older sister's arms.

After a moment in silence Buttercup squirmed and said, "Okay get off. Lets go down stairs."

* * *

"Where's Bubbles?" The Professor asked as Blossom and Buttercup entered the room.

"What's it matter?" Buttercup crossed her arms across her chest, a sour look on her face. Her mother shot her another look but it went unnoticed.

Blossom let out a sigh; "She left the room a few minutes before you came to get us."

"Do you know where she went?" Their mother asked, a twinge of concern in her voice.

"She's hiding in Bunny's room again, what does it matter?" Buttercup said, wondering why Bubbles was really needed there.

The Professor and Sara exchanged glances. "It's not really something we can talk about without _all_ three of you here."

Buttercup let out an annoyed sigh then said, "fine. I'll go look for her."

Blossom almost stopped her from going but decided against it, though she knew Buttercup was probably to make Bubbles cry.

* * *

Authors middle notes- I'm so sick of writing emo stuff but I'm also really close to being done with the emo. Yay!

* * *

Buttercup went back upstairs; and headed towards Bunny's room.

Buttercup didn't knock but instead turned the knob and pushed in, but the door wouldn't open. She began to pound on the door, "Bubbles. Open up now." She demanded.

There was silence and then Buttercup grabbed hold of the knob again and turning it she threw her entire weight on to the door.

Bubbles was pulling the door open only to have Buttercup fall into the room and on to the floor with an "oof."

"Sorry." Bubbles offered Buttercup a hand up, but she batted it away.

Buttercup opened her mouth then closed it again, saying nothing then left the room.

Bubbles tilted her head in confusion, and then hurried down the stairs in pursuit of her sister. "Hey wait up!" She said as she slid into the kitchen on her socks.

She stopped mid-step when she realized that everyone had a serious expression on his or her face.

"What?" She asked, her confused look seeming to deepen on her face.

No one answered Bubbles.

She sat in the same spot at the table as in the morning. She let out a small sigh and looked down into lap.

"Right so." The Professor started again, "After Much thought and research, your mother and I have decided that you three will be going off to boarding school."

"What?" The three girls all looked at their parents!

"Why the flip would you decide that?!" Buttercup shouted slamming a fist down on the table. "What if some of us have dates?!"

Blossom winced, as did Bubbles.

"Now, now," Sara said soothingly, "We've also decided you won't leave until after winter break."

Buttercup's face dropped a little, her scowl not leaving her face.

Bubbles' gaze returned to her lap. Another small sigh escaping her lips.


	5. Episode Three

A/n- Here the chapter where the emo lets up like a lot! Be happy! I know I am. This chapter is more of a montage of the Girls last days before they get shipped off to boarding school. Also I'm sorry that I'm SO late on this chapter.

Disclaimer- God I'm loosing all inspiration for writing these, so here's the deal, I don't own it, I never will. This will be the last of these I'll ever make unless I come up with something good. On to the fic.

* * *

Love, love, love, makes the world go 'round

Episode Three,

Up on the mountain I'll be counting days till we meet again.

Bubbles' tears hit her sketch paper, which was filled with scribbly drawings for her next web-comic update. The last panel had a picture of Bunny and the words _for the first and last time…the day is saved…*sniff* by Powerpuff Bunny…_

She was just finishing the shading on the third panel when her paper was snatched out of her lap.

"What _is _this?" Bubbles looked up to see Mitch Michelson, "This is like the worst thing I've ever seen you draw."

"Hey, give that back." She said reaching up in a feeble attempt at getting her paper back.

Mitch held the paper a little more out of reach, which wasn't all that hard as he'd grown to be at least a foot and a half taller then her.

Blossom watched as Bubbles jumped up and down trying to get her paper from Mitch.

She'd been talking to Elmer Sgule, trying to cheer him up after she found him behind a bush, mumbling about how he'd one day destroy them all.

"Hey Elmer," She said being distracted by her sister, "I'll talk to you later." She began to walk away from him, when Bubbles snatched her paper back from Mitch, causing a loud ripping sound.

As Blossom got nearer to the two Bubbles shouted: "This is all _your_ fault!" Then she smacked him across the face and ran with tears in her eyes.

Blossom stopped in her tracks, shocked at Bubbles' sudden burst of anger, Her gaze then turned to Mitch, who looked like a kicked puppy.

She clamped her hand down on his shoulder, waking him from his daze. "Ow." He said bluntly, it didn't really hurt that much, but her fingernails dug into his skin through his shirt.

She spun him around to face her. "Why's Bubbles mad at you?" Her voice was calm, but her face showed concern.

"Hell if I know." Mitch replied looking away from Blossom. She sighed, she'd had a feeling that Mitch wouldn't be very helpful in this case and she quickly gave up on her line of questioning.

* * *

"Buttercup, you don't seem like yourself."

"Maybe I'm being myself and you don't see the real me like I want you to."

The movie had just let out and Buttercup and Mitch were walking through the crowded theater, trying to get outside. Their plan from there was to go out for ice cream.

Buttercup let out an annoyed sigh as they got outside. "Are you okay?" Mitch asked, even though he was afraid to. Last time he'd tried to talk to her she yelled at him, and this was not five minutes ago.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. Buttercup was not fine or okay, she was angry and hurt. She hadn't told Mitch that she was transferring schools. She turned to glare at him as he opened his mouth to say something. "Look, how 'bout you just take me home and forget about the ice cream."

"O—okay." Mitch said. They began to walk towards Pokey Oaks, the sleepy suburb of Townsville. He went to take Buttercups hand, but she pulled away.

The two fell back into silence. It was a silence of knowing; Mitch had suspected it for a while. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you." He stated. She glanced over at him, "Yes." She replied, she really hadn't been planning to, but Buttercup figured it was the easiest way to let him know she was leaving.

"Oh, okay." Mitch said looking down at his feet. He hadn't expected to get that answer, and as they neared the front porch of her house he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Buttercup bit her lower lip and nodded, tears filling her eyes, and as he walked away she called after him, "Wait..!" She walked to where he stopped on the sidewalk, and kissed him.

"I'm not sorry for everything we did, and I just want you to know that we _can _still be friends. So please, don't hate me." She smiled sadly then kissed him again. "Night." She walked back up the sidewalk and inside where it was warm.

Mitch watched her go and nodded, _We'll still be friends._ He thought letting out a sad sigh.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all waved to their friends as they got into the car.

It was the Friday back from winter break and the girls' last day at Pokey oaks high.

Bubbles let out a sigh as the car door closed and they began to drive off, "I feel like we're going off to war or something." She said, closing her eyes.

"How's that?" Blossom asked glancing at her from the drivers seat.

"Well everyone was there to see us off, you know?"

Blossom nodded, her eyes on the road.

The car fell silent.

The girls were all packed and ready to spend the weekend on the road to their new school. Their new books, their clothes, everything they'd needed during the school year they had. Blossom even got her own credit card, "For emergencies only." The professor had said.

They pulled into the drive way for what felt would be the last time.

"Go to bed early to night. We leave early tomorrow." Sara said as the girls entered the house. "Okay." Blossom said faking happiness.

They went up stairs quietly, after diner. Once in their room Blossom and Bubbles burst into conversation, while Buttercup sat moodily in her green beanbag chair.

Eventually though she joined Blossom and Bubbles' conversation, talking about everything in the world. It had been a while since they'd done this.

They were forced to sleep when Sara poked her head in the room at midnight.

It seemed that things were going to be good.

It seemed that everything was going to fine, that moving schools was perfectly okay with the girls, when really, they were all a little angry at the world to be leaving the small town behind.

* * *

Author's end notes.

And that's how the cookie crumbles. The end. Hasta la viesta, baby. I'm done!

No, no, I'm not, I'm lying. I'm also not sure that's how to spell viesta. I don't care that much though. This concludes, The powerpuff girls time in Townsville. I'm so excited! Tell me what you think kay? You know, about the excitement and stuff.


	6. We interrupt this programing

Kk. So, This is unfortunately not a chapter but a notice telling all o y'all that I'm re writing what little of this fiction I have. If I could, I'd tell you to enjoy this nice picture of a frog I drew but unfortunately I can't post pictures here, that's what DA is for. So yeah, enjoy the imaginary picture of a frog I drew instead of fanfiction. I'll like TTYL or something.


End file.
